What Just Happened?
by Yokai and Sky
Summary: What would happen if, during mealtime at hogwarts, two teenagers show up out of nowhere and only one speaks english? Lets find out.


**What Just Happened?**

**Yello this is Kit but u may call me Kija Shin. I am writing this story independent of Shun aka Yokai ^^ and he has no involvement whatsoever. Sadly he doesn't hav his own story yet as, contrary 2 my belief, he can write! HELP ME MAKE HIM DO A STORYY!**

**FYI, Dumbledore is a manipulative SOB as I WILL BE SWEARING! BOTH IN & OUT OF THE STORY.**

**Need 2 Know:**

"_**Language of the Great Demon Kingdom."**_

"**Yuri in Demon King mode"**

"_Japanese"_

"English"

_Thoughts_

**ENJOY! If something is wrong (spelling, grammar, facts or otherwise,) tell me nicely or LET IT GO! ^^ Flamers flames will b used 2 burn their houses down so beware!**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had barely sipped into their seats in the Great Hall when a hush fell over the crowd. Dumbledore, their headmaster, stood and opened his mouth. "Good Evening students I-" he stopped as everyone in the hall let out a gasp. "Whoooaaa…" they breathed as the air in front of Dumbledore rippled like water. Steadily, a human-sized area turned slowly black and continued to ripple slightly. All the teachers raised their wands defensively and were shocked at what, or rather who, came out. Two boys, roughly Harry's age, had fallen out of the ripple.

The taller one had bright blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. He wore, strangely, something like a military uniform in blue and had a sword strapped to his waist. The other boy had black hair and eyes, and wore what looked like a private school uniform in black. He also had a sword, except his had a face…sort of and was currently moaning. _**"Hush, Morgif. I think your scaring these people**__."_ The black haired boy patted its hilt affectionately. The black haired boy yelped as two things happened. One, the blonde yanked him behind himself, drawing his sword, and two; the wizards pointed their wands at the newcomers.

The black haired one smiled genially. _**"Hi, my name is Yuri, who are you?"**_Dumbledore stepped forward. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this prestigious school, who might you be?" The black blinked. "Oh, English?" he asked with a frown. _**"Guess we aren't in the Great Demon Kingdom, Wolfram." **_He stated, again in that other language. Dumbledore cleared his throat, noticing how both sets of eyes sprung to him, the blondes not staying but instead moving constantly around the room, like a trained soldier. The Headmaster was surprised at the two strangers. For one thing, the black haired boy seemed naïve and the blonde acted like a war veteran.

"Excuse me, but I don't think you have introduced yourselves." Dumbledore stated, slightly perturbed. The blonde snorted, guessing his words by his tone. _**"Be quiet, human. You may not speak to the Demon King in that tone."**_ The double black placed a hand on the blonde's arm. "Hello, we are Yuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld. Sorry, my pronunciation is bad." Yuri smiled, having pointed to himself and Wolfram to avoid getting them mixed up. Dumbledore smiled once again, eyes twinkling as he discreetly motioned the teachers' to put away their wands.

Wolfram was confused. Yuri was talking to the white haired ld man and he couldn't understand a word! With a sinking feeling, e realized what was going on. Yuri was cheating! _Right in front of him!_ _**"Yuri how dare you cheat in front of me! Cheater!" **_the blonde screamed at the confused Demon King. _**"Wolfram, I'm not cheating!" **_he protested. _**"I'm introducing us!" **_Wolfram blinked. _**"You…are?" **_Yuri sighed, both oblivious to their audience. _**"Wolf, I swear as the Demon King of the Great Demon Kingdom that I, as long as you haven't, will never cheat on you. Happy?" **_Wolfram nodded, too surprised at the vow to speak.

Dumbledore, once again, interrupted. "I apologize, Yuri, Wolfram, but would you like it if you could _both _speak English?" Yuri tilted his head, thinking. "_Oh!_" he exclaimed in Japanese. _"Give me a minute!" _Dumbledore was surprised; the black haired boy knew _three languages._**"**_**Wolfram I just remembered! You still have that listen-2-your-heart-something that Annissina made?" **_Wolfram smiled. _**"Oh, of course Yuri! Give me a minute." **_A few fumbles later, and the hearing aid device was firmly in the Demon Kingdom prince's ear. "This is your language, correct?" the ever proper Wolfram asked in perfect English. Yuri smiled widely. "Yeah, that's English, Wolf." He chirped, oblivious to the room's general shock.

Dumbledore smiled inwardly. _It seems these two are magical. That could be advantageous for me._ He watched with an almost invisible smirk on his features as the two boys continued to converse in that strange sounding tongue. "Excuse me boys, but may I offer you a place at our school? At least until you can return home, that is." He waited anxiously. _If they didn't stay, bad things could happen as a result of that wild magic he sensed within them. Wolframs could be likened to a flame, warm and comforting but unstoppable when out of control. Yuri's was like water, calm and flowing, but Dumbledore could tell he was a force to be reckoned with when someone threatened those he holds dear. Either way, if he could get them on his side, that enormous potential could be his to control!_

"I think that we need to leave, right now. I apologize, Dumbledore-san, but Wolfram and myself need to get back, immediately. We have some…business…to attend to." Yuri said, and Dumbledore caught the hesitation as he said 'business'. He bowed his head in acknowledgement. "If you really need to, I believe I can send you back to Japan." Yuri gave a thankful smile. "I'm afraid it's not that easy, Dumbledore-san. You see, we need to go…elsewhere." Wolfram nodded, eyes on the ground. He murmured something under his breath, and Yuri wrapped and arm around the blonde. _**"Its okay, Wolf. We **__will__** get home, don't worry. Why don't I ask if there is a large body of water nearby we can travel through." **_

__Dumbledore was conflicted. He didn't want to force them to stay…too much yet he felt they could be very useful and wanted them to stay, with or without consent. "Mr. Dumbledore," Wolfram asked stiffly, surprised that he called him 'Mister' instead of, like Yuri, '-san'. "Is there a large body of water nearby, like a lake or river?" Dumbledore was wary of the slightly insane question. "Well, there is the lake that the first years cross to get here…will that work?" Yuri and Wolfram exchanged a jubilant look. "Show us!" Yuri chirped, nearly jumping with excitement. _**"Wolfram! We might actually make it home!" **_Wolfram smiled as his fiancés' enthusiasm. _**"Yuri, you just called the Great Demon Kingdom home." **_He whispered, a happy glow deep within him. Yuri blinked before smiling gently. _**"Well, yeah. Conrad's there, and Gwendal and Gunter and Annissina and Grete, everyone else in the castle and lands…and you." **_Both flushed lightly red as the implication.

"Let's get to the lake…" Yuri managed. Wolfram nodded as the rest of the Great Hall whispered and the girls squealed. Yuri and Wolfram finally seemed o realize the Hall was _not_ almost empty as they had thought, but nearly full! "U-uh..hi?" Yuri squeaked. Sensing his king's slight discomfort, Wolfram slipped an arm across his shoulders in a normal teen move. "Don't worry, dude. Chill." Yuri stared with wide eyes at the words issuing from Wolfram's mouth. "Don't… ever do that again…_ever._" He stressed as Wolfram blushed darker. "I…it came out all weird. Damn English." He attempted to explain.

Dumbledore, feeling himself ignored for too long, coughed and got an inquisitive look from Yuri and a downright _evil_ glare from Wolfram. "Well?" The blonde soldier snapped. "Are you going to show us the lake or what?" Dumbledore was taken aback at the sudden animosity and it showed. "Students, please wait here as I escort these esteemed gentlemen to our lake so they may do what it is they need to return home. I will return shortly."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged suspicious looks. As one, they slipped out of their seats with practiced ease and followed the strange boys who spoke gibberish. They watched with disgust as Dumbledore tried time after time to convince both Yuri and Wolfram to stay and assist him. **"I have told you time and time again, wizard." **Yuri's voice grew deeper as his hair spiraled beyond his control, along with his temper **"You will cease and desist before I get **_**really**_** angry."** Dumbledore was speechless and nodded, properly cowed, by a mere boy no less!

They reached the lake in record time, due to Dumbledore's new wish to get rid of both boys as soon as possible. "Here you go, boys." The fake twinkle in his eyes covered the slight fear, but the Headmaster knew both boys had seen it. With a nod being sent his way, Yuri slipped his hand into Wolfram's, and they jumped. The lake glowed a brilliant but soft gold for a few seconds and when it faded, they were gone. Not a trace remained of the strange foreigners that had appeared and disappeared quite suddenly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione blinked. "What just happened?"

**OMG THAT SUCKED! Eh, posting anyway. My writing has taken a dive for the deep end, in a bad way at some point Yokai and I **_**will **_** update 'Adam And Eve' and 'Brilliant Darkness', so don't worry. Leave a review for which 1 u want updated 1****st**** & we will attempt to write it! Peace out reaadersz**


End file.
